1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates generally to controllers, and in particular to wireless control systems for controllers of liftgates or wheelchair lifts.
2. Description of Related Art
Lifts such as liftgates are typically mounted at a structure such as the rear of a vehicle to lift payloads on a platform from one level (e.g., ground level) up to another level (e.g., the bed of the vehicle), or vice versa.
Typically, such liftgates and wheelchair lifts (hereinafter referred to generally as “lifts”) employ linkage systems to maintain the lift platform in a horizontal plane through the lifting range. Examples of such lift linkage systems may be parallelogram linkages, runner and/or rail linkages. The lift platform is attached to linkages by pivot members, which allow the lift platform to be placed in a generally vertical position when in the lowered position. When in the vertical position, operation of the lifting mechanism rotates the lift platform into an inverted, stowed position beneath the vehicle body.
Hydraulic actuators and electric actuators may be used to provide lifting force for moving the lift. Because of the complexity in the motion of the lift, a controller is needed to ensure proper operations. Conventional controllers use toggle switches for simple up/down lift control, without monitoring lift motion. In addition, such conventional toggle switches may be inadvertently bumped by the operator, causing unintended motion of the lift. There is, therefore, a need for a method and system for controlling lift gates through a wide range of motion.